


An Odd Admirer

by Deaththesyd



Series: Akatsuki invaders [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Drabble, F/M, Odd obsession's, introductory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaththesyd/pseuds/Deaththesyd
Summary: Kisame may have misjudged.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Series: Akatsuki invaders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218821
Kudos: 13





	An Odd Admirer

When he first noticed the small shark head keychain hidden amongst the rest, he found it just slightly intriguing. “You like sharks huh?” It was meant to be a conversation starter, she had seemed so talkative around the others, yet when he found himself alone with her, she seemed uneasy. It wasn’t as though she was the first to dislike him based on appearance alone, nor was it likely she would be the last, but no matter how often he was judged this way, he always felt a familiar sting.

What he didn’t expect was for the flash of excitement on her face before she seemingly remembered her distaste of him and returned her gaze towards the woodsy trail she had led them down. “They’re pretty cool I guess” she mumbled, but he had already seen the look on her face and the possible lead for conversation wasn’t something he was willing to let go. He couldn’t help the smirk that quirked his lips as he thought up his next line.

“You guess I’m pretty cool?” he asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

He didn’t expect her laugh to be so loud. It rang out in harsh barks that scared off the few birds hiding in the brush. It was the kind of laugh he wouldn’t mind hearing more of. It took her a short while to calm down and breathe normally again, he hadn’t found it that funny, but he could tell he had managed to change the atmosphere, and an overblown reaction was definitely preferred over the lacking ones she had given previously.

She cringed just a little, probably realizing herself that she had been much louder than necessary, then turned focused forward again, this time seemingly debating something with herself. He kept his quiet too, hearing a laugh to his joke was enough for him for the time being. Anything to show she saw him as a person was better. When she finally spoke, he was caught off guard.

“Actually, sharks are my favourite animal, heh”, she let out shyly, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. “I umm, didn’t wanna weird you out or anything”. She refused to look at him as she spoke, but now he had a feeling it was from her own embarrassment, and not her disgust of his looks.

“Why would I think that it’s weird? Sharks are my favourite animals as well”.

She seemed to hesitate with her answer, concentrating her efforts on finding the right words. He hoped he wouldn't have to be this patient with her in all of their future conversations. To his surprise, her careful word planning doesn't seem to work as her words burst out of her. “You always seem so upset anytime you notice I’m looking at you, and I realize it’s very rude to stare, and I’m so, so sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, cause I’d be super upset if I was always being stared at, but I swear I don’t mean anything bad by it! I just think you look really cool and I have a bunch of questions and-and I don’t wanna be rude and-” he cuts her rambling confession off with his own loud laughter. Throwing his head back he lets loose a surprisingly sharp cackle that once again disturbs the wildlife around them. Kisame reigns in his laughter quickly, but smiles at the confused and slightly anxious look on her face.

He can’t help himself, he finds the look so endearing, he reaches to ruffle the top of her head. Her immediate reaction is to fix her hair, patting it down and raking her fingers through it. She tries to glare at him, but her relief is apparent in the smile that breaks across her face shortly after. 

“So does that mean you’re not weirded out and I can stare a lil’ bit?” she asks in a tone that suggests it could be a joke, but still sounds pleading. He chuckles lightheartedly.

“You’re definitely weird, but I guess I Wouldn't mind an admirer”. 

Her reaction of giggling and smiling has him realizing that just maybe, he had judged her a bit too early. Kisame really didn't think he'd mind having her eyes on him just a bit more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so this popped out while I was trying to write something else kisame related, and I kinda like it. This comes from my own weird mixed up world of IRL and the Narutoverse colliding, so reader is just a regular civilian from here and Kisame and the Akatsuki crew are kinda invading. I don't have the energy, nor the desire to write a full story of it, but I kinda wanna share some cute ideas I've had, so I guess I'll be posting my stuff here. 
> 
> I also swear it's a crime that Kisame gets so little love, he's such a sweet sharkman.


End file.
